The Key of Desires
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Co-written fic started a while ago with me and Ranma Inverse...I'm Alyssa and she's Iris....read and find out what it's about, 'cause I'm not good at summaries --;
1. The Meeting

This is going to be a co-written fic with me and Ranma Inverse......again I'm Alyssa, and Ranma's Iris. This is out of pure BOREDOM. oO; And we don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, except our own, of course!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Meeting, by Aisha Iwakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"IRIS!! Wake up! We have to go down to Diagon Alley today!!" Alyssa Patterson shouted up the long staircase, tapping her foot on the wooden floor.   
  
Alyssa was average height and weight for an eleven year old girl, just starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her dark brown hair fell just past her shoulders and curled slightly at the ends. Her eyes her a lighter brown colour, with flecks of green in them and a cloudy gray outline. Both her and Iris lived at the Leaky Cauldron, since they didn't have parents. Her mother had died at birth, and she and her father had come to the Leaky Cauldron to live since they had nowhere else. A month after living here, her father died of a rare cancer, leaving her alone to be taken care of by the innkeepers.   
  
"Iris! What's keeping you??"  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Iris Wordensbader's eyes opened to Alyssa's yelling and she groped blindly around the beside table for her glasses. After getting dressed, she stumbled down the stairs where a very impatient Alyssa was waiting. She yawned and waved at her friend sleepily. "Sorry, I was still asleep."  
  
Iris was much like her friend Alyssa in a few ways. She had the same dark brown hair that was always kept in a loose, waist length braid. Her smoky grey eyes were framed by the glasses she always wore, but were nevertheless very pretty. Her father abandoned her pregnant mother when he found out she was pregnant, leaving her alone. Her mother died a couple months after she was born from an unknown cause, causing her to be dumped on the front step of the Leaky Cauldron. Her an Alyssa have been best friends ever since.   
  
"Don't you remember?" said Alyssa, "We have to go get our school things today! We leave tomorrow for Hogwarts!" Alyssa smiled at her forgetful friend's expression.   
  
"What are you standing there for?? Lets go!" Iris grabbed Alyssa's hand and headed out the back door to the brick wall that seperated the Leaky Cauldron from Diagon Alley.   
  
"Three up...two across...there!" Alyssa exclaimed, tapping the brick wall. The bricks moved aside to reveal a tall, open archway and the girls hurriedly walked through to the crowd of people in Diagon Alley.   
  
Iris pulled out a piece of heavy yellow parchment from her pocket and unfolded it. "We should go to Gringotts first, we don't have much money on us." Gringotts was the bank specially for wizards to keep their gold or valuables in. It was said that Gringotts is the safest place to keep something in the wizarding world because of its very high security. Probably thousands of goblins were placed all around the massive bank to keep things from getting stolen - and goblins aren't very nice creatures.   
  
Iris giggled at the morning last week when they had gotten their Hogwarts letters. Her and Alyssa had been sitting at a table, eating their breakfast and watching customers duck in and out of the Leaky Cauldron when a large, handsome tawny owl had swooped in from an open window and plopped two large envelopes in each of their cereal bowls. They had been anticipating their letters, but when cereal was splashed all over her, Alyssa shrieked and almost impaled the Hogwarts owl with her fork.   
  
Iris had been the one to save the owl from a horrible death. Before Alyssa could reach it, the owl had hopped onto Iris' shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately. Iris, being the owl-lover she is, grinned and inserted a bronze knut into the owl's leg pouch before he took off again. She knew Alyssa was easily freaked out by sudden animal movements, but she couldn't help but feel a little angry at her for trying to attack a defenseless owl that was only delivering their Hogwarts letters.   
  
"There is is," Iris said, as they neared the enourmous Gringotts bank. As they walked in, they were greeted by a rather grumpy looking goblin at the front desk who was writing in a large black ledger.   
  
"Could we be taken to vault 623?" Alyssa asked the goblin as he looked up from his ledger.   
  
"New Hogwarts students?"  
  
Iris and Alyssa nodded.   
  
"Very well then. GRIPHOOK!!"  
  
Iris and Alyssa blinked and looked around. A door behind the desk opened and a short, pudgy looking goblin came running to the goblin at the front desk.   
  
"Griphook, take these ladies to vault 623."  
  
Griphook nodded and walked under the divider that seperated the public area from the back area where the goblins worked. Alyssa and Iris followed the pudgy Griphook through a tall door on the other side of the room. Alyssa and Iris had been inside Gringotts many, many times since they lived at the Leaky Cauldron, but they had never been inside the back area. They got money from the innkeeper to spend in Diagon Alley, and were told to save ther money in Gringotts for Hogwarts.   
  
As they stepped in, they met cold darkness and Alyssa felt Iris slide an arm around her waist in an attempt to keep close to her. They heard a lantern being lit and they looked around to see Griphook sitting in what looked like a mine car with a steering wheel and seats. Iris and Alyssa climbed in and fastened their seat belts over their laps just before the cart took off with a roar. The two girls bounced along in their seats and Iris gingerly peeked over the edge to see nothing but what looked like miles and miles of darkness below. She gulped and scooted as close to Alyssa as she could.   
  
Iris was thankful once they reached vault 623 and Alyssa noticed the green tinge in her friend's face. The two girls followed Griphook to the huge solid steel door and he inserted a key that was as large as him and turned it. The door swung open and Iris almost let her jaw drop at what was inside. The pile of gold inside wasn't a mountain, but it wasn't a tiny pile either. Alyssa supposed it would get them through their seven years at Hogwarts, but Iris oggled at the gold. She'd never seen this much gold in her life! Iris quickly snapped out of it and scooped a couple handfuls of the gold into her money pouch, as did Alyssa. As they were climbing back into the cart, Iris tapped Griphook to get his attention.   
  
"Could we possibly go a little slower, please?"   
  
"One speed only," Griphook grunted, and the cart was off, speeding down the track again.   
  
Once outside in the bustle of Diagon Alley, Iris rubbed her eyes under her glasses and looked around. "That was some, wild ride, huh?"  
  
Alyssa grinned at her friend. "Yeah...Iris! Watch out!"   
  
Iris had been walking, not looking where she was going and she bumped into and older boy, causing her fall, her glasses flying off and la a few feet away from her.   
  
"Huh?" she muttered as a blurred face she'd never seen before came into view and helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay??" he asked, handing Iris her fallen glasses. She heard Alyssa gasp softly behind her and she put on her glasses. She jumped in suprise when she saw who it was.   
  
"H-Harry Potter!" Iris heard Alyssa squeak, and she raked his forehead to find...yes, there it was. The scar. Harry helped Iris up and she saw him notice where her eyes were.   
  
"Oh...sorry...I bet you tire quickly of people staring at your forehead." Iris smiled, while Alyssa walked up beside her.   
  
"It's no problem. You're okay, right?"  
  
Iris nodded. 


	2. School Supplies

Disclaimer: Aisha: *reading off script* We do NOT own Harry Potter..etc etc...--RANMA! GET BACK OVER HERE WITH HARRY, LUPIN AND BLACK!!   
  
Ranma: ...Darnit, Caught! *snaps fingers* This fic is by Aisha Iwakura and Ranma Inverse. Thank you!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
School Supplies, by Ranma Inverse   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Iris proved incapable of not getting lost, Alyssa led them from store to store looking for the required things for first years as Iris read them aloud. This time Iris did not become lost among the crowd because her brownish eyed friend held her hand the whole way.   
  
"First-year students will require three sets of plain work robes..they have to be black. One plain, pointed hat for day wear...that has to be black too--"   
  
"Okay, so right now we have to find a store for robes and such," Alyssa cut her friend off. Shortly after making that assumption, they came to the store they were looking for. The sign of the store read: Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.   
  
As they entered, a witch, who they assumed was Madam Malkin, walked over and smiled. "Are you two going to Hogwarts?" They nodded, and she pointed to the back of the shop. "Go over there and get fitted up, then."  
  
They did so, and there were two others getting fitted up along with them. One was an almost white-blonde haired girl, and the other was a soft, light brown haired boy. The girl spoke up first. "You two are going to Hogwarts, just like us, aren't you?" She had a haughty air about her. Iris felt uncomfortable, and Alyssa felt...slightly irritated by her.   
  
"Yes, we are," Alyssa said. The blonde girl smiled slightly and continued.   
  
"Well, my name is Danielle Malfoy. What's your name?"   
  
Iris spoke up. "That's Alyssa, and my name is Iris."   
  
Danielle eyed the girl with the dark brown braid and shook her head, "I was asking Alyssa, if you don't mind."   
  
Alyssa coughed and smiled as they recieved the robes they required after being fitted. "Well, gotta go, bye!"   
  
"Wait! What's your last names?" The soft, light brown haired boy spoke. His voice was...kind of quiet, as if he did not talk much.   
  
"Alyssa Patterson, and Iris Wordensbaden," Alyssa spoke up as they paid for their things. The boy smiled and nodded his head in answer. Iris blinked and opened her mouth to say something to him, or to ask a question, Alyssa didn't know, but she grabbed her friends hand and dragged her out of the store before her friend--or Danielle Malfoy--could say another word.   
  
Alyssa turned to Iris, who wore a slightly disappointed look, and smiled. "Sorry, but I didn't want that Danielle person to say anything again. Well, what's next on the list?" Iris pulled the sheet out and told. It was the course books. The two brunettes began to wander from store to store once again.   
  
They found one, eventually, that had the books they needed, and the two spent much longer than they needed due to Iris' interest in a book on rare creatures and how much effort it took Alyssa to drag her out of the store with just the supplies they needed.   
  
They decided to go get the animals and wand for last, and got the other supplies first, before walking into the store where they would recieve their wands. Mr. Ollivander, the owner of the store, with uncanny silver eyes gazed at them, looking them up and down, before reaching for a few boxes, and opening up two wands. "Curious...curious...first I'll do you. What is your name?" His silver eyes locked with Alyssa's.   
  
"Alyssa Patterson."   
  
"Wand arm?"   
  
"Right." "Hm...let's try this new one I just got in, finished being made about a month ago. Now, raise your arm." Mr. Ollivander spoke as he put the wand into her hands. "Fern and pheonix feather, twelve inches, bendy..."   
  
She raised her arm and from the tip of the wand, sparks came. Mr. Ollivander smiled oddly. "Curious...for a wand like that to give itself so soon. The same pheonix as...their wands...for Dumbeldore to let one more feather be given...ah, I am rambling." He turned to Iris.   
  
"Name and wand arm."   
  
The braided girl blinked a moment, as if awakening from a daydream, before answering. "Ah! Um, Iris Wordensbader, left." As soon as she finished speaking, a wand found it's way into her left hand. She raised her arm and a small explosion came from the back of the room. Mr. Ollivander flinched and removed the wand from her hand. It took a few attempts before Mr. Ollivander pulled out a very dusty, old box and handed the wand inside it to her.   
  
"This wand has refused everyone I handed it too. It was made over twenty years ago. Last wand of it's kind, just like Miss Patterson's wand's pheonix feather, over there. Holly and hair of a water nymph, nine inches, flexible." She waved her left hand and sparks came out of it, very similar to the event with Alyssa's. Mr. Ollivander blinked and seemed about to say something, before shrugging and going back to the counter--after putting the rejected wands back--and told them the cost, each. They paid and walked happily out of the sto   
  
Alyssa cheerfully pointed to the store where they could buy an owl, cat, or toad. Iris looked at the owls longingly as she followed Alyssa to the cats, where the brownish eyed girl picked out an all black kitten except for white paws and the tip of it's tail also white. It gazed at the two girls with silver eyes. Once Alyssa had paid for it and walked out with the cat in a cage and carrying enough catfood and such to last, she announced that the cat's name would be Andromeda, and the two went to get a collar with her name on it before finally deciding they were done shopping. 


	3. Rats and Hats

Heres part three!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rats and Hats, by Aisha Iwakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Early morning rays filtered through the room Alyssa and Iris shared at the Leaky Cauldron. Somewhere under Alyssa's blankets a tiny bell jangled and Andromeda, Alyssa's new pet cat, peeked over the covers and licked Alyssa's cheek.   
  
"Mmm...not now..." Alyssa moaned, rolling over as Andromeda gave a growl of protest and hopped over to Iris' bed.   
  
Iris opened one eye at the cat's sudden weight upon the bed and she smiled, sitting up. She picked up the cat and shook her best friend awake. "Alyssa...wake up. We have to get to school."  
  
Alyssa slowly sat up and her brown eyes slowly traveled to the clock on her beside table. "Nine? We have to get up at nine?" she asked, irritably. Iris giggled and nodded, slipping her glasses on, and getting up. Alyssa petted Andromeda for a brief moment before following her friend to the large wardrobe at the other side of the room.   
  
After getting dressed, the two hauled their trunks and Andromeda's cage with her inside down the Leaky Cauldron's stairs. Alyssa suddenly remembered something and stopped Iris. "Why don't we just use magic to carry these things??" Alyssa huffed, as she plopped into a chair.   
  
Iris narrowed her eyes. "Alyssa, you know we can't use magic outside of Hogwarts...the letter said so!"   
  
Alyssa only sighed and crossed her arms as the waitress set down their daily bowls of cereal. "Thanks Amy," said Alyssa as she picked up her spoon. "No problem. See you two next year!" Amy said, tucking a pencil behind her ear and walking away.   
  
Iris suddenly blinked, and leaned forward to Alyssa. "How're we getting to the station? Everyone's too busy serving people to take us...."   
  
Alyssa grinned at her friend.   
  
"Floo powder!"  
  
Alyssa loved getting to different places traveling by Floo Powder. She'd gone in the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace when no one was looking one day when Iris was up in their room. Floo Powder was a very fine powder, usually kept in an urn above the fireplace. All you had to do was take a pinch of the powder, toss it into the flames, step into the grate, and yell out the place you wanted to go. The only bad thing about Floo Powder was if you didn't yell out the name of the destination you wanted to go clearly enough, you could end up at the wrong grate. Alyssa had tried once: she'd ended up at Knockturn Alley, which was dedicated to the Dark Arts. She'd gotten a telling off from the innkeeper once she'd managed to find her way back.   
  
"Floo Powder? What if we don't end up at the station? Are we allowed??" asked Iris all at once!  
  
"Iris! Stop worrying! That was only one time, and I got back alright! And, I already asked the innkeeper and he said it was alright, as long as we were careful."  
  
Iris nodded and got up, having finished her breakfast. Alyssa followed and the two dragged their trunks and Andromeda's cage to the fireplace at the other end of the Leaky Cauldron. Alyssa picked up the plain urn on the mantlepiece and took the lid off. She took out a pinch of the fine, glittery powder and tossed it into the flames. The flames turned a brilliant emerald-green color and shot up until they were higher than both of them.   
  
"I'll go first, since I've used Floor Powder. Just take a pinch of the powder, throw it in the fire, and yell out where you want to go."  
  
Iris nodded as Alyssa took her trunk and Andromeda's cage and stepped into the flames.   
  
"Hogwarts Express, platform nine and three quarters!" were her last words before she whirled away down the bottom of the fireplace.   
  
Iris took a pinch of the glittering powder and threw it into the flames. Again, the flames turned emerald-green and rose higher than her. She stepped into the grate, with her trunk and instantly felt a nice warmth wash over her body.   
  
"Hogwarts Express, platform nine and three quarters!" she yelled out, before the fireplace tugged her downward through the bottom. Through her smudged glasses, all she could see were many other grates whizzing by, and she clutched her trunk closer to her. Moments later, she stumbled through a very large fireplace, almost falling on her face.  
  
"Iris!! Are you alright??" yelled Alyssa, hurrying over and helping her friend to her feet. She began to brush all the soot off of her clothes and Iris coughed.   
  
"Alyssa! It's alright! I can brush myself off!" Iris laughed at her protective friend. Alyssa shrugged and led Iris down the long corridor of the Hogwarts Express and to an empty compartment. Iris set her trunk down as Alyssa let Andromeda out of her cage. She leapt to the carpet and scampered through the closed compartment curtains.   
  
"Andromeda! Get back here!" cried Alyssa, pushing back the curtains, but she suddenly stopped once she bumped noses with the one and only...  
  
"H-Harry?" she stammered, as Iris pulled her back so Harry and his friends could enter the compartment.  
  
"Hey! All the compartments are full, mind if we join you?" Harry asked, looking around the compartment.   
  
"Sure!" beamed Iris, moving her trunk off of the seat to make room.   
  
Harry pulled back the curtains and shoved his trunk inside, followed by a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with flaming red hair and freckles covering his face. The girl had a cage on top of her trunk containing a enourmous ginger cat that had a face that looked like it ran headlong into a parked car. The red-headed boy had a smaller cage containing what had to be the smallest owl either of them had ever seen. Harry held a cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, her amber eyes surveying the two girls.   
  
Suddenly, what sounded like a cat's low growl drifted from just outside the compartment to Alyssa's ears.   
  
"Oh NO! Andromeda!"   
  
She got up, threw back the curtains, and looked around frantically. Andromeda was crouched on all fours, a sickly looking rat cowering in terror before it. Alyssa quickly scooped up Andromeda before the rat became her lunch. Just before the rat dissapeared out the door, she noticed a toe from it's front paw missing.   
  
"Hmm...that's peculiar..." Alyssa mumbled, carrying the wriggling Andromeda back into the compartment.   
  
The bushy-haired girl's eyes lit up at the sight of Andromeda, now trying to bite her hands to get away.   
  
"Oh! Is that Andromeda?" she said, getting up. "I'm Hermione Granger, what's your name?" Hermione held out her hand for a handshake and Alyssa let go of Andromeda who immidiately hopped inside of her cage.   
  
"I'm Alyssa Patterson, and this is my friend, Iris Wordensbader." Iris smiled merrily and waved from her seat. Ron stood up. "I'm Ron Weasley. Harry told us about meeting you in Diagon Alley, and we've been looking forward to meeting you!"   
  
Everyone muttered their hello's and sat down to enjoy the train ride to Hogwarts. Alyssa kept eyeing Andromeda who kept shifting in her cage and meowing every now and then. Iris kept staring at Harry's lightning bolt scar, and looked out the window of the train whenever he glanced her way. The rattle of an old cart down the corridor told them the old lady selling sweets was almost to their compartment.   
  
"Anything from the cart, dears?" the old lady asked, sticking her head through the closed curtains. Both Iris' and Ron's ears turned an embarrasing shade of pink, but Harry hopped up and bought his usual load of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and Pumpkin Pasties. He sat down with his load and Iris have him an unusual look.   
  
"Hungry, are you?"  
  
"Starved." said Harry through a Chocolate Frog. "I never get to eat this stuff all summer except here so I get as much as I can."   
  
Alyssa smirked as the Chocolate Frog Ron unwrapped leaped from the package and hopped out the train window. Iris decided to try her luck with a funny tannish-greenish Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. She spluttered and coughed up the mushed bits of candy muttering a word that sounded suspiciously like "Foot."  
  
As the five were happily eating their pile of sweets and chatting about life, parents, and the wizarding world, the curtain was pulled back and everyone looked up. In the doorway was a boy about the same age as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but with pale skin and blonde hair slicked back. On either side of him were what looked like two bodyguards with their bulky bodies and mean looking faces.   
  
"Well, well, well, If it isn't the Mudblood, Potty, and the Weasel..." the boy and his two goons chuckled at the joke. Alyssa stood up, red in the face.   
  
"How DARE you use the term Mudblood! I know who you are...you're Draco Malfoy. Your father comes into the Leaky Cauldron all the time. From what I've seen, you and your family are a bunch of stuck up snobs that hate Muggle-born wizards."  
  
Malfoy smirked.   
  
"Right you are, Missy. I see you're not a Mudblood, but you've got a pretty big mouth. I'd watch out for yourself if I were you this year." And with that, Malfoy left, followed by his two goonies. Alyssa turned around, slightly red in the face, and were met by the stares of Iris, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
  
"Sorry...I don't let anyone insult my friends." she smiled and sat back down beside Iris.   
  
  
Pretty soon, the Hogwarts Express slow down, and came to a stop in Hogsmeade Station. Everybody was pushing and shoving, trying to get out of the train first. As soon as Iris stepped off of the platform, she bumped into someone...or something? She looked up to find the tallest man she had ever seen in her life! He had to be well over ten feet tall, and twice as wide as any normal man.   
  
let out a small squeak sound and ducked behind Alyssa, who was staring up at the stranger in amazement. He had a long, shaggy black beard and un-tameable black hair. His eyes were a dark beetle black and shined with warmth.  
  
"Firs' Years over 'ere!!" the large man bellowed.  
  
After waving goodbye to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, they followed the rest of the first years to a small group of wooden boats docked on the shore of a gigantic dark lake.   
  
"No more an' four to a boat!" the large man bellowed again, and Iris and Alyssa clambered into a boat with two other first year girls. The boats lurched as they set off toward the great, glittering castle in the distance and the two girls stared at it in awe. When the boats docked once again, everyone climbed out and followed the giant to the enourmous wooden front doors and he knocked on them.   
  
  
  
strict looking witch answered the door. She was dressed in all blac robes, complete with pointy black hat. Her black hair was pulled back tightly into a bun at the nape of her neck.   
  
"Got the firs' years, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid, I'll take them from here."  
  
The first years followed Professor McGonagall through a door to their right inside the castle. They soon found themselves in a wide, open corridor, the sounds of students entering the Great Hall echoing through the stone wall. The students began looking around at the paintings all around the walls, which were waving merrily at them. Professor McGonagall turned to the first years and everyone was suddenly quiet.   
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments, the Sorting Ceremony will begin, but I need to inform you of a few things first. You will be Sorted into your house, which will become your home for the next seven years and the other people in your house, your family. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your personal triumphs will earn you House Points, while your breaking any school rules will cause a deduction of House Points. At the end of the year, the points will be tallied, and the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Any questions?"  
  
Silence greeted her question.   
  
"Very well then. If you will follow me..."   
  
Professor McGonagall opened a different door and the first years filed out into the Great Hall. She brought out a very battered old hat and set it on the stool. A rip near the tip of the hat opened like a mouth a suddenly burst into song.  
  
i"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me  
You can keep your bowlers black  
Your top hats sleek and and tall  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I cap them all  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
Where dwell the brave at heart  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor's apart  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
Where they are just and loyal  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw  
If you've a ready mind  
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"/i  
  
The Great Hall was filled with cheering and clapping as the Sorting Hat finished it's song and Iris gave Alyssa a relived look.   
  
"We only have to try it on!! I thought we were going to have to do some kind of really hard magic or something...What if the hat puts me in Slytherin? Or what if we get put into different houses?!"  
  
Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Iris, don't worry! I'm sure we'll both be put into Gryffindor."  
  
Professor McGonagall took out a very long roll of parchment and called off a name.   
  
"Acton, Angela!"  
  
A short, freckled girl with blonde hair hurried forward. She sat on the stool, and shoved the hat on her head. It must've been a good two minutes before the Sorting Hat yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF!"   
  
Professor McGonagall went on calling off names until she came to "Hayes, Jonathan." A short, brown haired boy slowly stepped forward and sat on the stool. Iris recognized him as the quiet boy from the robe shop in Diagon Alley. The Sorting Hat had barely touched the boy's brown head when it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" And the boy slowly walked to the Ravenclaw table.   
  
A couple minutes passed and Professor McGonagall shouted "Malfoy, Danielle!" The blonde girl from the robes shop stepped forward, and Alyssa could catch some murmurs coming from the crowd of students, some looking at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Another Malfoy?"  
  
"Didn't know Lucius Malfoy had a daughter..."  
  
Danielle shot a venomous look at Alyssa and Iris and sat on the stool, a dignified look on her face as if she knew she was going to get sorted into the Slytherin House. Sure enough, when the hat touched her head, the hat yelled out "SLYTHERIN!" Danielle grinned and went to join Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table.   
  
More names passed and Professor McGonagall yelled out "Patterson, Alyssa!" Alyssa blinked and stumbled forward and sat on the stool. The last thing she saw before the hat was lowered over her eyes was Harry waving to her from the Gryffindor table. A full minute passed before the Sorting Hat declared her a Gryffindor. Al cried out happily and ran down the steps to join the Gryffindors.   
  
"Iris! See you in Gryffindor!" Alyssa yelled, waving from her seat. 


End file.
